


Water Fight

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Harry really should have stuck with the feathers for this lesson.





	Water Fight

***Splash***

"Good try, Anderson." Harry complimented, floating another one out of the barrel full of water balloons in front of him, towards another student.

"Now, Burke, you try," Harry instructed, remembering his first year of charms fondly as he watched the young boy attempt to levitate the water balloon.

The young professor was filling in for professor Flitwick for the week while he was away on some personal matters, he had figured the first years would have more fun with a water balloon than a feather.

That is how he ended up in the middle of a circle of first years who were passing a water balloon around using the levitation spell they had learned. In hindsight, he probably should have taken this lesson outside.

Splash*

"Burke!" The first year Slytherin girl shrieked, causing Harry's attention to snap to that side of the room. Burke, the little bugger, was laughing with his friends. The young girl, Kennedy, was fuming and if looks could kill that poor boy would be obliterated.

"Now, Now..." Harry stopped mid-sentence and ducked a flying water balloon. He wasn't quite sure how he lost control so quickly, or why he decided he needed that many balloons for this, but the entire class was diving and dodging and most were soaked.

'What the hell?' Harry thought as he joined in the fun, aiming purposefully for Burke because he started it. The little bugger ducked at the last minute.

"Potter..."

***Splash***

" _Draco_." Harry squeaked and covered his mouth at the site of a dripping wet Draco Malfoy standing at his classroom door.

"Bloody hell." Draco cursed, causing all of the students to pause. The blonde shook his head to try to get his hair out of his face, glaring at Harry through the wet strands.

"Now, Draco..." Harry started as he walked towards the blonde, but was cut off when he was hit square in the forehead with a balloon, all of the students gasped. Harry smirked and began to launch balloons at students and Draco again.

Draco began sliding on the floor and dodging balloons left and right as the students began to join in again. By the time all of the balloons had been used all of the students were soaked and laughing, their teachers sprawled out in the middle of the room, side by side and breathing hard.

Harry cast a quick tempest charm as he sighed and began to get up, offering a hand to Draco, who took it immediately and smirked at the Chosen One which caused Harry to blush.

"Come on then, two lines by the door," Harry told his class who began to make their way towards the doors to the classroom.

Draco stood on one side, Harry on the other, as they dried each student on their way out. The last one was a small Slytherin girl who looked up at Draco and blushed, he smiled warmly at her. That caused Harry to smile, seeing the blonde so loving with his little snakes was definitely a sight.

"Professor Malfoy?" The young girl asked shyly, to which Draco just raised an eyebrow at her.

 _'Too much blood time around Snape'_ Harry thought in amusement as he watched the exchange.

"Now are you finally going to ask Professor Potter out?" She asked with a sly smile. Draco choked on air and began coughing and spluttering, not expecting that from a first year.

The little Slytherin giggled and ran out of the classroom, leaving a choking Draco and a blushing Harry.

 _'Bloody Slytherins'_ they thought in unison.


End file.
